memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
IKS Rotarran
De IKS ''Rotarran'' was een Klingon roofvogel in dienst in de 2370s. Dienst bij de Cardassian grens Tijdens de Klingon-Cardassian oorlog, die begon in 2372, bracht de Rotarran bijna twee jaar door met het patrouilleren langs de grens met de Cardassian unie. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Halverwege 2373 moest de Rotarran zich terugtrekken, samen met de rest van de Klingon vloot, toen de Cardassian unie zich aansloot bij de Dominion. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") Na deze gebeurtenis leed de Rotarran bijna een half dozijn nederlagen in gevechten met de Jem'Hadar. Tijdens een periode van zeven maanden werden er zware verliezen geleden. In één geval zat er een Cardassian schip in de val tussen de Rotarran en een asteroïdeveld. De Cardassian verloren hun energie, er waren geen versterkingen in de buurt en de wapens van de Rotarran waren volledig geladen. Opeens verschenen er drie Jem'Hadar schepen uit het asteroïdeveld, waarna de Rotarran de aftocht moest blazen. Vanwege deze en een aantal andere, soortgelijke, situaties, begon de bemanning te geloven dat het schip vervloekt was, waarna alle bemanningsleden onteerd werden. (DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire") Martok's eerste commando Aan het einde van 2373 kreeg generaal Martok het commando van de Rotarran van de Klingon hoge raad, waarna hij op zoek moest gaan naar de vermiste [[IKS B'Moth|IKS B'Moth]]. Hij werd vergezeld door Worf als eerste officier en Jadzia Dax als wetenschappelijke officier. Beide waren door Starfleet op de Rotarran gedetacheerd. Toen ze de koers uitzetten naar de laatste bekende locatie van de B'Moth was de Rotarran gedwongen om om de Tong Beak nevel heen te gaan om zo de Jem'Hadar niet tegen te komen. De wens van Martok om een gevecht te vermijden viel niet bij de gehele bemanning in de smaak. Tijdens de reis bekeek Martok de beoordelingensrapporten van de bemanning, waarbij ze opmerkingen tegenkwamen als "oneerbaar gedrag", "gebrek aan respect" en "buitengewoon agressief". Zowel Martok als Worf waren hier niet echt gelukkig mee. Samen besloten ze dat ze de eer van de Rotarran wilden herstellen en het een waardig schip in het rijk laten zijn. Halverwege de reis ontdekte de Rotarran een Jem'Hadar patrouille schip op een verkenningsmissie buiten Cardassian gebied, dat actieve polaron scans uitvoerde in de sector. Ondanks het tactische voordeel dat de verhulde en bewapende Rotarran had, koos Martok ervoor om een gevecht te vermijden en verder te gaan met de zoektocht naar de B'Moth. Gefrustreerd door deze gemiste kans, gecombineerd met drie vaten bloedwijn, zorgde dit ervoor dat de spanning onder de bemanning te snijden was. Bij het naderen van de Cardassian grens werd de B'Moth ontdekt op 500.000 kellicams in Cardassian gebied. Martok, die duidelijke orders had van de Hoge Raad om Cardassian gebied niet in te gaan, wilde de grens niet overgaan om een bemanning te redden die mogelijk niet eens meer in leven was. Dit liet de vlam in de pan slaan bij de bemanning, wat bijna leidde tot een muiterij. Enkele momenten later komt een Jem'Hadar oorlogsschip in sensorbereik, die triomfantelijk door de Rotarran verslagen wordt. Naderhand kon de Rotarran met succes vijfendertig overlevenden van de B'Moth redden. Bij hun terugkeer werd de gehele bemanning door de Hoge Raad geprezen. Ondanks het negeren van orders, door toch de grens over te gaan, zag de Raad de verwoesting van een Jam'Hadar schip en de redding van de bemanning van de B'Moth als een rechtvaardiging voor het binnengaan van Cardassian gebied. (DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire") Martok zou de Rotarran aanhouden als zijn vlaggenschip en het gebruiken voor patrouilles langs de Cardassian grens. (DS9: "Blaze of Glory") Vóór de Tweede slag om Deep Space 9 fungeerde de Rotarran als een uitkijkpost voor de komende Dominion-Cardassian vloot. Bij de terugkeer naar Deep Space 9 nam de Rotarran een verdedigende positie in nabij de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] toen de ingang van het Bajoran wormgat van een mijnenveld werd voorzien, waar het een aantal Jem'Hadar oorlogsschepen trof. Tijdens de slag werd Worf opnieuw op de Rotarran gestationeerd. (DS9: "Call to Arms") Dienst tijdens de Dominion oorlog Dienst met de Tweede vloot Na de Tweede Slag om Deep Space 9 sloten de Rotarran en Defiant zich aan bij de Tweede vloot. Na drie maanden nederlagen te hebben geleden, werd de Rotarran in 2374, samen met de restanten van de Tweede vloot, gedwongen om zich terug te trekken tot achter de Federatie linies. (DS9: "Call to Arms", "A Time to Stand") De Rotarran redde later kapitein Benjamin Sisko en zijn bemanning van een planeet in een niet in kaart gebrachte donkere materie nevel en bracht ze terug naar Sterrenbasis 375. De Rotarran meerde aan bij de sterrenbasis voor versterkingen die door de [[IKS Vor'nak|IKS Vor'nak]] meegebracht zouden worden. Alhoewel Martok vijftien bemanningsleden gevraagd had, kreeg hij er slechts vijf van generaal Tanas. Nadat het personeel overgeplaatst was, kreeg Martok orders om een konvooi Klingon vrachtschepen naar Donatu V te escorteren, een reis van twee dagen. Onderweg voerde Martok gevechtstrainingen uit om de reflexen van zijn bemanning te trainen. Na de simulatie werd de bemanning naar de brug teruggeroepen omdat de sensoren van het schip een Jem'Hadar aanvalsschip registreren. Nadat er nergens een schip te bekennen was, kwam men tot de ontdekking dat Bekk Alexander Rozhenko vergeten was om de gevechtssimulatie uit de sensoren te wissen. Een dag later werd het konvooi aangevallen door twee Jem'Hadar aanvalsschepen. Tijdens de aanval viel het interne communicatiesysteem uit en ontstond er een plasma lek op dek 5 nadat de primaire plasma injector beschadigd raakte. Uiteindelijk verwoeste de Rotarran de twee schepen en bereikte het konvooi de eindbestemming. (DS9: "Sons and Daughters") Later werd de Rotarran op een nieuwe missie gestuurd. Benjamin Sisko sprak met Worf toen hij aan boord was en vertelde hem dat er geen nieuws was van de Defiant, die op een missie was om een sensor array te verwoesten in de Argolis cluster. (DS9: "Behind the Lines") Later assisteerde de Rotarran de Defiant bij de verwoesting van twee Dominion schepen. De Defiant diende als lokaas, waardoor de Dominion schepen uitgelokt werden om aan te vallen. Precies toen de Dominion schepen met de aanval begonnen, veronthulde de Rotarran en verwoestte direct één van de schepen. De Defiant schakelde ook de energie in en verwoestte vervolgens het tweede schip. Na deze succesvolle list werden de twee schepen teruggeroepen naar Sterrenbasis 375. Nadat ze bij Sterrenbasis 375 waren aangekomen, keerden Martok en Worf terug naar Qo'noS aan boord van de Rotarran om namens kapitein Sisko een pleidooi te houden voor kanselier Gowron. Het was de bedoeling om Gowron ervan te overtuigen dat de Klingon defensiemacht deel moest nemen aan de gecombineerde Federatie vloot om Deep Space 9 terug te veroveren. (DS9: "Favor the Bold") Martok en Worf konden Gowron er uiteindelijk van overtuigen enkele schepen voor Operatie terugkeer in te zetten. Halverwege deze slag mengde de Klingon vloot, onder leiding van de Rotarran, zich in de strijd en kon met succes een opening in de Dominion linies forceren. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels") Dienst met de Negende vloot Op sterrendatum 51247.5, één week na de terugkeer van de Rotarran bij Deep Space 9, werd generaal Martok gepromoveerd tot Oppercommandant van de Negende vloot. Ondanks zijn promotie en het aanbod om op Deep Space 9 gestationeerd te worden bleef hij aan boord van de Rotarran. Hij merkte op dat hij zo meer het gevoel had bij de oorlog betrokken te zijn. Aan het einde van dezelfde week als de terugkeer bij Deep Space 9, werd het grootste gedeelte van de bemanning van de Rotarran overgeplaatst naar de Klingon gevechtskruiser [[IKS Ya'Vang|IKS Ya'Vang]], die zware verliezen had geleden bij het laatste treffen. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") Aan het einde van 2374 leidde Martok een groep Klingon oorlogsschepen vanaf de Rotarran tijdens de Eerste slag om Chin'toka. Hierbij gingen vijftien schepen verloren en werden beschadigd door Jem'Hadar vechters in de beginfase van de slag, maar de Rotarran kwam zonder een enkele kras uit de strijd. Na de succesvolle uitschakeling van de Cardassian wapenplatformen, die zich bevonden in een baan om de planeet Chin'toka, begon de Rotarran met het transporteren van troepen naar het oppervlak. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") Aan het begin van 2375 kon Martok Worf overhalen om nogmaals als first officier te dienen op een gevaarlijke missie. Martok was van plan om met de Rotarran de Monac scheepswerf te verwoesten als eerbetoon aan Jadzia Dax. (DS9: "Image in the Sand") Om dit te doen bedacht Miles O'Brien een plan om de deflector schijf van de Rotarran een electromagnetische puls af te laten vuren op een magnetische instabiliteit nabij de evenaar van de Monac zon om een zonnevlam te laten ontsteken. Toen de Rotarran het systeem bereikte, veronthulde het schip zich en vuurde de EM-puls af op de corona van de zon. De eerste poging slaagde niet, maar de tweede poging, terwijl ze onder vuur lagen van de Jem'Hadar, veroorzaakte een zonnevlam die de scheepswerf verwoestte. (DS9: "Shadows and Symbols") In 2375 werd het verhulapparaat van de Rotarran gestolen door Quark en Rom om afgeleverd te worden aan Ezri Tigan, een Trill huurling in het Spiegel universum, in ruil voor de vrijlating van Grote nagus Zek. Rom installeerde het verhulapparaat aan boord van het vlaggenschip van de Regent, maar saboteerde het tegelijk waardoor het schip onbruikbaar werd. (DS9: "The Emperor's New Cloak") Enige weken later werden de reparaties aan zowel de Rotarran als de [[USS Hornet|USS Hornet]] uitgesteld om de Romulan oorlogsvogels [[IRW Dividices|IRW Dividices]] en [[IRW Genorex|IRW Genorex]] te repareren. (DS9: "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges") Aan het einde van de oorlog werden de Rotarran en de [[IKS Koraga|IKS Koraga]], onder commando van Worf, in een hinderlaag gelokt nabij de Badlands door een Dominion patrouille. Hierbij werd de Koraga verwoest, maar de Rotarran was in staat om zes van de stuurboord reddingscapsules te bergen. (DS9: "Penumbra") Niet lang na dit incident raakte de Rotarran betrokken bij een mislukte aanval op Avenal VII, een Cardassian planeet. Martok raakte hierbij ernstig gewond. De Rotarran keerde terug naar Deep Space 9, drie dagen nadat het nieuws over de nederlaag het station had bereikt. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind") IKS Rotarran personeel * Martok (commando officier; 2373-2375) * Worf (eerste officier; 2373-2375) * Kor (Derde officier; 2375) * Jadzia Dax (wetenschappelijke officier; 2373) * Tavana (hoofdingenieur; 2373) * Kornan (wapensofficier; 2373) * N'Garen (wapensofficier; 2374) * Kolana (wapensofficier; 2375) * Leskit (roerganger; 2373) * Ch'Targh (roerganger; 2374) * Synon (roerganger; 2375) * Alexander Rozhenko (sensoren; 2374) * Ortikan (2373) * Koth (2374) * Doran (2374) * Katogh (2374) * Darok (2375) Appendix Optredens * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** "Soldiers of the Empire" • "Call to Arms" • "A Time to Stand" • "Sons and Daughters" • "Favor the Bold" • "Sacrifice of Angels" • "You Are Cordially Invited..." • "Tears of the Prophets" • "Shadows and Symbols" • "The Emperor's New Cloak" • "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" • "Penumbra" • "Tacking Into the Wind" Achtergrond informatie * Het lijkt erop dat Martok geen gebruik heeft gemaakt van de Rotarran tijdens de Tweede slag om Chin'toka. Indien hij dit wel gedaan had dan zou het schip door het energie dempende wapen van de Breen uitgeschakeld zijn en vervolgens verwoest. Aangezien zijn stem door het communicatiesysteem te horen was, is het duidelijk dat hij wel bij de slag aanwezig was. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") * Het is onduidelijk of Martok de Rotarran aan het einde van de oorlog nog gebruikte; het kan ook zijn dat het de [[IKS Negh'Var|IKS Negh'var]] was die in de laatste Slag om Cardassia door hem gebruikt werd. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") * De Rotarran is met dertien optredens de meest geziene Klingon roofvogel in Star Trek. Rotarran bg:IKS Ротаран de:IKS Rotarran en:IKS Rotarran